This invention relates generally to motorized closure devices and more specifically to various mechanism that may be used to actuate the motorized closure devices and thereby tighten an article.
Closure devices are often used to close and tighten articles, such as shoes, boots, medical or sports braces, equipment, apparel, and the like. Most closure devices that are used to close and tighten the article are manual devices, such as shoe laces, pull cords, reel based closure devices, and the like. In some instances, motorized units have been used to close and tighten the article. The motorized and/or manual closure device may be operably coupled with a tension member, lace, or cord so that operation of the motorized and/or manual device tensions or loosens the tension member, lace, or cord. Operation of the motorized and/or manual device often requires the user to directly contact the device, such as by grasping and rotating a knob of the device. In some instances, increased ease of operating the closure device is desired.